Numb
by Dakumisutoresu
Summary: Even though there's others, i only want you; only you. I want to have you as mine ... I want to be able to have you in every way and any way ... But would you be mine? You mess with my head too much and it just leaves me ... They're not you ...
1. They're Not Yours

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, not even a piece of Sailor Moon. *wails* Anyway, it ALL belongs to Naomi Takeuchi.

AN: This is the official companion fic to my other one known as Desire. Hope that it is as enjoyable. It is based on Seiya's POV.

"Oh, Seiya! Oh! Yyyeeeesssss …."

I thrust into her repeatedly, adding more power to my thrusts as she gets louder.

My headboard bangs against the wall in an almost mantra of "it's not her" that seems to be going through my head.

I don't know why I allow myself to be so affected by her so much. It's not like she purposely sets out to fuck with my head all the time since I've met her.

"Oh! I'm so close! Oh fuck!"

I lowered my head, biting and sucking at my current lover's neck in an effort to relieve more of my sexual frustration. That seemed to have spurred her on, especially with how she raked her manicured nails across my back in absolute pleasure.

"Your mouth is so … ummm … right there … oh God …"

I wish with all my might that it was her that was wrapped around me right now. Her nails clawing at my back and her voice screaming out my name with pure ecstasy as I took her over and over and over again with no abandon, especially after that stunt today at school.

My thrusts became much more frantic when I recalled what happened today after I tried to wake Odango up in class.

How she moaned my name in her sleep …

How she basically ground herself against me …

I could've just woken her up, bent her over my desk, and took her right there in front of everyone today and not give a damn as her sweet face contorted in ecstasy at the pleasure I'd give her.

Oh, yes … Odango …

I groaned at the image in my head, my release fast approaching.

But … she obviously see me as only a friend … especially from how she kept on apologizing to me about the whole entire event in class … I just wanted to scream how much I want her as mine to her, but didn't because I value her friendship more than my selfish desire …

After a real good clench of my lover's pussy to my dick mid-thrust, I was gone. All I saw was Odango smiling at me as I let out a loud groan.

"Odango!"

"Oh, Seiya!"

My partner was screaming her head off from her orgasm. Her nails now going down my arms.

Allowing myself to fall onto my side, I let out one last groan.

"Mmmm … Odango …"

"'Odango'? What the hell is an 'Odango'?! My name is Momoko! Momoko!" the redhead screeched into my ear, glaring.

I rolled my eyes and got up from the bed to grab my wallet. Getting out enough money to pay for a cab for her, I threw it at her and made my way to my bathroom.

"Thanks for the ride. Now get out, " I threw over my shoulder before shutting the door behind me as a shoe came hurling at my head.

I faintly heard a scream of anger before my bedroom door was opened and slammed, announcing her exit.

With one last eye roll, I climbed into the shower to cleanse myself of my latest … conquest.

I really need to kick my habit, but … it eases the dull ache in my chest left by her daily until I finally get the nerve to have her as mine.

Lathering some shampoo into my locks, one thought came to mind.

You're a hopeless fool …

"Only for her, " I mused to myself, trying to wash her away from my mind, "Only for her …"


	2. Turn On The Red Light

"Are you done fucking random groupies yet?" jeered Yaten, eyeing me with disgust as his nose crinkled up to add to his disgust. "It's beginning to become tasteless, even for you."

I rolled my eyes, taking another sip of my drink. "Umm … you're just jealous that you're not getting as many groupies as I am."

He rolled his eyes at me, his faces crinkling up more in disgust. "Sure, I want to catch an STD at the age of 17. How wonderful that'd be, " he spat before taking another swig out of his own drink.

"Whatever. Don't you have a curfew or something?" I snorted, winking and raising my glass at twin girls that were looking my way. A smirk stretched itself across my face as they giggled and look away.

Looks like this night is going to be fun …

Yaten, looking over my shoulder, made a sound of disgust. "Ugh! Not again! Could you refrain from fucking people that are related?" he groaned, drinking some more.

Shrugging, I downed the rest of my drink. "What can I say? The ladies love me."

I grabbed a bottle of red wine off of the bar top and made my way over to the twins.

One of them, most likely the boldest one, licked her lips at me and openly eyed me up and down with appreciation.

I leaned against their table with my classic sexy smile and cooed, "How may I help you ladies tonight?"

They giggled some more, giving each other a look before turning their attention onto me with hungry eyes.

This night is definitely my night …

"Oh fuck! Just like that!" one of them screamed into the night as they bounced up and down on my tongue while their other worked my dick with their delicious mouth.

Mmm … I could do this all day …

"I'm gonna cum! Ah …"

Thrusting my tongue into her sweet cunt a few more times, she came with a silent scream before crawling off my face and joining her sister down south.

My eyes rolled to the back of my head when her mouth wrapped around one of my balls.

My toes curling a bit from immense pleasure. I fisted my hands into both of their emerald locks.

Oh yes … I could do this all day …

But of course that annoying voice at the back of my mind came and broke up the moment with a reminder of her.

Wouldn't you like her to be the one bringing you pleasure with her mouth instead of them?

I sneered for a moment at that thought, cursing it for bringing her up before a brilliant idea came to mind to drown out the voice.

Grasping Hisako (I think) by her arm, I wrenched her up from my dick and slammed her right on it.

She cried out in pleasure and slight pain before picking up a rhythm for both of us with a moan.

I rested my hands upon her hips, bucking upward to meet her bounces.

Any thoughts of Odango faded as Hama took one of my balls entirely into her mouth while Hisako wrapped hers around one of my nipples.

Hmmm … this is the type of life that I'm meant to have …


	3. A Date?

It was mocking me, I swear. Just as much as the giggles of my bandmates in the background were right now.

"Are you going to pick it up and call her already or waste our lives away with your indecisiveness?" quipped Taiki in between his awkward giggling.

Yaten snorted with a smirk across his face. "He's most likely going to call it a day and waste our lives away by just standing there or going out for a quick fuck."

"Probably the latter ..."

Their laughter became louder.

I turned around and glared at the two pests taking sick pleasure at my dilemma.

"Why don't you two go off and fuck yourselves? You're being very unhelpful right now!" I snarled, wanting nothing more than to smush them right now.

That just made it worse as they fell over and guffawed even harder.

Rolling my eyes at them in exasperation, I snatched up my phone finally and pressed on Odango's lovely smiling face.

The room became silent as the dialing tone sounded before it started to ring until ...

"Hello?"

I licked my lips before saying, "Hey, Odango, would you like to meet me for some lunch? I have the rest of the day off!"

A pause settled on the other end of the line.

A frown eased itself across my face as my thoughts started echoing my next few words.

"Umm, Odango? Are you still there?"

Great! You've scared her off ... You might as well have asked her to suck your sick or something, Captain Obvious! You're such a moron for thinking she'd -.

"Oh yes! I'm still here! I'm just soaking in a bath, is all!" was her enthusiastic reply that had me choking on my drink while I was chugging it down at what she said.

A flush settled across my face as an image of her naked and lathering herself down in a bath came to mind.

Taiki and Yaten's senseless cackling behind me became nothing more than background noise as a party started in my pants at the thoughts currently running through my head.

I wonder how soft she'd feel if I were there washing her off ... Would she arch herself against me in ecstasy or ...?

"Seiya?"

I blinked, regaining my composure before I replied to her, "Uh, I almost choked on some of my water while swallowing, is all. But would you like to go out with me for the rest of the day?"

A hundred angels sang at her response, "Yes, Seiya, I do. Where do you want to meet?"

"We'll meet at Ichi-no-Hashi park. Wear something comfortable, " I stated before hanging up on her and let out a breath that I didn't know that I was holding in.

"Smooth, Seiya, smooth. Where did you get your amazing skills from? A cereal box?" taunted Yaten before letting out a holler when I flung the contents of my drink onto him.

"See you ladies later. I've got myself a beautiful date today, " I threw over my shoulder as I exited the break room to retrieve my angel.


	4. Too Close

I spotted _her_ before we even got off of the merry-go-round.

My fist almost balled up at the very sight of _her_ as I glanced over at an oblivious Odango out of the corner of my eye.

Nibbling on my bottom lip, I sorted through my head at how to get ourselves around _her_.

I hope with all my being that she doesn't see me at all because I don't want Odango anywhere near that part of my life.

Odango giggled and blushed cutely at me after I eased her off the horse that she was riding on. "Thank you, Seiya, " she chimed, looking away as we made our way off of the ride.

My eyes scanned the crowd for any signs of _her_ , but I didn't see any.

Breathing a sigh of relief, I turned towards Odango with a smile. "Would you like me to get you something to eat?" I offered, my heart swelling at how her face brightened instantly.

"Oh yes! I do!" She nodded in enthusiasm before sobering up a bit with a small frown. "But wouldn't you like me to go with you? It'd be rude of me to just allow you to go by yourself after you've offered to get me food."

I chuckled, tucking a stray strand of hair behind her ear. "I wish to get you food. There's no need to worry about being rude or anything. I want to take care of you, " I reassured her, watching her face soften in astonish at my genuine declaration to her.

Pulling away from her, I gestured to a nearby bench. "Wait there while I go get us something to eat. I'll be just a few minutes; in and out, " I added, making my way to a food booth after she did what I told her to do.

The line didn't take too long before I got up to the front of the line, wallet in hand, to make an order for Odango and myself when a familiar voice rang in my ears with a purr.

"Why, hello~, handsome. Never expected to see you around this part. Did you come to see me?" The black-haired beauty purred at me, her grey eyes taking me in as if it were the first time she's seen me.

I almost vomited at that moment at the audacity of this ... woman to even think that I came to visit her when I made it obviously that I wanted nothing to do with her last time I've seen her.

Holding in a snarl, I stated, "No, I'm here with someone special today and I came over here to get that person something to eat."

She peeked over my shoulder at Odango with disinterest and a hum. "She's cute ... Looks a bit too pure to fuck you properly though, " she mused, giving me a lewd look as she whispered to me. "I bet that she doesn't give good blowjobs like I do. Your toes were basically -."

"Would you shut up already? What we had was a one time thing. We fucked, I kicked you out, never called you or any other girl after that ever again, so get it through your thick head!" I snapped in a low whisper, glaring at Fujiko or whatever the fuck her name is.

She let out a whistle. "Whoo ... She must really be something if you don't want me ... " she chuckled and brought her lips to my ear. "I can close the booth for you so that you can get in a quickie with me. It'd be just like last time. Let me help you; you look _tense_."

I swatted her hand away when she trailed it down my arm, slamming some money down on the counter. "My other, please, " I snapped at her, my blood boiling.

Ren, I think her name is, just winked at me and disappeared for a few minutes before coming back with a takeout bag. "Here you go, handsome. Shall I get a _kiss_ for _my services_?" She purred, trying to look coy.

I made a face at her as I snatched up the takeout bag. "Not in a billion years ..."

"Call me whenever you ditch the dead weight!" She called after me, laughing.

I stormed my way back to Odango, handing her the bag as she eyed me with concern.

"Are you ok?" Her sweet voice flowed like sweet honeysuckle to my ears, instantly calming the storm within me.

I smiled down at her, wrapping an arm around her shoulders to plant a kiss on her forehead that made her blush. "I'm fine. It was just that the clerk was unnecessarily rude, that's all."

A cute scowl branched across her face, blush still apparent. "That isn't nice ..."

I shrugged, "Hey, some people are like that. Now, let's go eat!"

Odango cheered with glee at that last statement and dragged me over to a place to sit outside of the sun.

 _I'll keep you away from that part of life and to keep you happy ... I swear ..._ I'll gladly take that oath to the grave if I have to as long as Odango doesn't end up touched by that part of my life.

 _It'll always be you and only you ..._


	5. Drip Drop

"Oh sssshhhiiiitttt ... Odango ..."

The sound of my heavy breathing was the only thing heard inside my bedroom as I stroked my shaft up and down, rubbing at the tip with my thumb.

I haven't done this in a long white. A very long while, but it's worth it with all the sweet images flowing through my mind of Odango from today.

My hand squeezed around my shaft when the image of how she kept looking at me during my warm-ups at practice today. Her eyes following my every move with such hungry that I almost skipped practice to snatch her up and run to the nearest classroom to bang her.

"Fuck! Odango ..." I grunted after fondling one of my balls, imagining her sweet mouth on me just from what occurred after practice.

I had just gotten out of the showers to find her waiting for me like always, but with a strange expression across her face as she seemed entranced by my dripping form.

If she had just said the word, I would've taken her up against the lockers and on the bench without a care. Teammates be damned ...

The way she kept on shifting those lovely hips of hers and nibbling at her petals known as her lips just made me want to take her into my arms and kiss the living daylights out of her.

Oh, yes ... Then I'd make sweet love to her on the floor, against my locker, on the bench, and in the showers till she just can't take any more.

My strokes became much more frantic at my thoughts, wishing that _she_ was here. _Her_ hands stroking up and down my shaft ... That little tongue of hers trailing across the tip of my dick as she smirks up at me before she starts rubbing me between her sweet breasts.

I'm so close ...

"Fuck! Umm ... Yes ..." I moaned, arching my back as my release inched its way to the boiling point.

She'd beg and beg for her climax as I fuck her up against the lockers. Her nails would dig crescents into my back as I brought her closer to her limits. Then finally, her head would loll back in pure pleasure as she'd scream my name for everyone to know who she belonged to. Who made her cum so hard that her toes curled, her nails destroyed my back, and her walls clenched onto my shaft so deliciously that I ...

" _ **ODANGO!**_ " I groaned loudly after my climax finally hit me, spewing my seed everywhere on my bed. Grunts escaped me as I shot off a bit more for a few minutes before relaxing against my bed with a sigh.

Licking my lips, I snatched up some tissues to wipe myself clean.

 _Soon that fantasy would happen ... Soon ... And she won't know what hit her once we finally end up on top of these sheets ... No man would be able to love her like I do ... Ever ..._ _ **My name**_ _would be the last one she utters for the rest of her life out of ecstasy._


	6. A Piece of Cake

"Alright class! We're baking a red velvet cake today! I'll be assigning you all partners to help you bake your cake. This'll be a huge part of your grade, so please do not mess this up or your grade will suffer tremendously. Now, here are your partners! Kou Yaten and Minako Aino ..."

I waited with bated breath. Hoping with everything in my being that I don't get partnered up with the girl (Yuriko?) who was literally undressing me with her eyes from across the room. Her tongue coming out every few seconds to trace across her lipstick-covered lips.

A look of disgust graced itself upon my face when she winked at me and inched her skirt even higher than it already was.

Please don't let it be her please let it be Odango ... Odango, Odango, ODANGO!

And then the fateful moment finally arrived ...

"Kou Seiya and ..."

My teeth clenched themselves tightly. My face scrunched up in a grimace in case I'm stuck with Yuriko(?) or one of my past flings.

Odango, Odango, Odango, Odango, Odango, O-DAN-GO!

"... Usagi Tsukino ..."

"Huh?" muttered Odango from her place beside Aino-san, who nudged her awake and gestured over to me while whispering something in her ear that earned a look of disgust from Odango.

I smirked at her, blowing her a kiss and winking at her.

A cute blush bloomed across her cheeks as they puffed up. She turned away from me with a huff, nose held high, her lips pouty.

I want nothing more than to claim those lips with my own to learn their taste and softness at that moment.

She must of seen something close to attraction on my face because her blush deepened even more as she sat next to me a few minutes later.

I barely held in my repulsion at how Yuri(?) kept on eyeing my groin and licking her lips at me. I wanted nothing more than to either shove myself inside of the oven that Odango and I would be using for our cake, or throw myself out the window in hopes that I'd land right on my feet.

"You have an hour to bake your cake and decorate it. Don't forget that this makes up most of your grade ..."

Rolling my eyes, I turned my attention onto Odango and the task at hand. "Aren't you glad that you're partnered with a cool guy like myself?" I teased, starting to crack eggs for our cake.

Odango scoffed, "As if I'd say such a thing. " Then she grabbed the batter and dumped it in to the bowl. Her eyes skimmed over the directions on the back of the box for the rest of the ingredients as I added two eggs to the mix.

"We need some water ... and cooking oil ... Or is it only water ..." Odango murmured, scratching the side of her head before letting out a sound of annoyance.

"I'm so confused!" She finally exclaimed un frustration, shoving the box to me.

I chuckled and read over the instructions, "We use both oil and water in the mix as well as eggs, then we mix it all together. Don't forget to pre-heat the oven at 350° before we put the cake in."

She let out a hum, seeming to be distracted by something on my face.

I raised an eyebrow at her dazed expression, before I realized she was staring at my lips. A smirk made a reappearance on my face as I purred to her, "Would you like a good luck kiss before we finish our cake?"

Another blush sprang across her face as she glared at me, swatting my arm. "Pervert!" she declared, then moved to pre-heat the oven.

I laughed to myself as I went to work adding the rest of the ingredients for our cake and mixed it up. Once mixing it up, I put it in two pans and placed them inside the oven.

Now that that's done, time for Odango and I to talk.

Putting on my best sexy look, I turned around in hopes of charming Odango with my looks only to find her sleeping away at our table.

I shook my head and sat across from her. Leaning my elbows, I propped my face up with my right hand as I watched over her.

Minutes passed by as we (at least myself) waited for our cake to be done. My curiosity peaking at a high level from how Odango kept murmuring and squirming in her seat.

I wonder what she was dreaming about and if it were me in them, but that could just be wishful thinking on my part.

However, I could have sworn that I heard her whisper my name a few times as well as I few sounds that sounded oddly like whimpers and moans of pleasure.

I reached over to brush a few strands of her hair away from her face when ...

"KOU-SAN! TSUKINO-SAN! The cake!"

"GAAAAAHHHHH!" shrieked Odango as she bolted up from the chair in surprise.

I immediately sprung into action by grabbing a nearby fire extinguisher and using it to put out the flames.

I could have sworn that I heard my conniving brother and his crush were heckling at the back of the classroom somewhere. I'm so going to kill him later, but first ...

"Kou-san! Tsukino-san! Out in the hallway! NOW!" screeched our home ED teacher after I was done putting out the fire.

Rolling my eyes for the umpth time today, I took my exit from the classroom with a flushed Odango.

We stood outside of the classroom in silence for a few seconds before Odango broke it.

"Anou … I'm sorry, Seiya …" murmured Odango, refusing to meet my eyes, "We're most likely going to get a failing grade and detention for causing a fire in there …"

I shrugged off my jacket and sat it on the floor. "It's ok. It was mostly my fault for getting distracted by something worth looking at. Now sit down, " I reassured her with a faint smile.

Odango scowled, "But I'll dirty up your jacket."

I couldn't help but snort at that. "As if I can't wash it later, but for now my Odango-hime needs to rest her lovely bottom, " I dismissed breezily.

She eyed skeptically, she sat her cute butt on my jacket. "Are you sure?"

My face softened gradually as my heart sang at just the sight of her sitting comfortably on my jacket. A wide-eyed look and a gasp came from her when she gazed up at me.

"I'm sure of it. I'll always will be when it comes to you. I'd do anything for you, Odango; Anything, " I declared with finality that had her staring up at me in shock.

"Seiya …" She whispered, her face shining with new emotions.

I opened my mouth to say something more, but decided against it and looked away with a flush and scratch to my head.

Odango turned her face away as well, a flush upon her face that had me wondering what exactly was going through her mind right now.

Silence stretched on between us as one thought resonated within my mind.

 _Does she really feel that way about me?_

I shook my head, smacking my forehead. "No way! I'm so stupid!" I murmured to myself.

Odango nibbled at her bottom lip. "Maybe, but I don't know how to approach him about it. Especially since he's probably already got a lover … but it's worth a try …" I heard her murmuring.

Our eyes met with such intensity that it shook our very cores.

"Odango …"

"Seiya …"

I sighed, "Do you have -?"

Our moment was broken when the classroom door flung open and our teacher stormed out to deliver our death sentence.

 _Maybe another time …_ was my last thought as our teacher started to screech and scream at us about our recklessness and many other things that went over both our heads as my hand somehow found hers without my knowledge till our lecture was over.


	7. Mine!

Could she not be friendly for one night? _**One night!**_

UGH! I _**HATE**_ all of the attention that she's getting because of _**that dress**_!

She's _**mine**_!

"How long are you going to keep snarling over men touching your precious 'Odango'?" heckled Yaten from his place to the left of me.

Taiki rolled his eyes from the other side of me. "Stop trying to bait him, Yaten. We're working right now, " he lectured, taking an appetizer from a passing server.

"Hey, I'm not the one giving off bad vibes tonight all because my crush is being swarmed by vultures, " snorted Yaten, eating another thing of that nasty shit he calls caviar. A mischievous look came across his face when his eyes landed on Odango.

He hummed, "But I must admit she does look _delectable_ tonight in _that dress_." He emphasized his jab with a lick of his lips before he ate another piece of caviar.

I sneered at him, "You better not think about it, Shrimp, or I'll -."

He rolled his eyes at me. "You should know that I'm not even thinking about it. She's not even my type. But ... " a smirk stretched itself across his face as he nodded over to where Odango was, "it seems like she's _his_ type."

I whipped my head around at neck breaking speed to see some ... Some ... **SKUNK** talking to _**my Odango**_.

He kept on touching her shoulder and moving closer to her as they talked.

Odango flushed and laughed when he moved her hair aside to reveal more of her neck in a false pretense of some lie that he was told her. Most likely that he wanted to look at her necklace better ... Oh, what I wouldn't give to -.

"Stop shooting lasers from your eyes before he takes her from you, " snickered Yaten before I snatched him up by his collar.

My eyes narrowed as I shook him. "She. Is. _**Mine**_ , " I growled at him, then was forced to let him go by Taiki.

"This isn't the time nor place for you two to be acting like children, " he chastised, giving us both a sharp look that had shivers running down our backs.

Yaten huffed, fixing his tux. "I don't know why you're having a fit anyway. She's not even your girlfriend, " he pointed out, grabbing a glass of wine from a passing server and took a few sips.

I made a face, "She will be soon enough. I'm just taking my time."

"More like you don't have the balls."

I nearly punched his lights out right then for that statement if I hadn't seen wannabe pretty boy inching closer to Odango. Dismissing Yaten, I made my way through the crowd while cursing Odango for not listening to me about wearing the frilly green dress instead of that goddamn maroon one.

Ugh! I wanted nothing more than to punch him right in his rich, pretty boy mouth for touching her.

I was literally blazing my way through the crowd to get to Odango when Osamu appeared in front of me.

"Hey! Seiya-san! I need to talk to you about something!" my boisterous manager basically screamed into my ear, nearly drenching my tux with his glass of wine as he swayed back and forth in a drunken stupor.

I raised my eyebrow at him, watching Odango out of the corner of my eye. "What is it that you want, Osamu-san? I was headed to the bathroom, " I said, barely holding in my annoyance when I saw pretty boy kiss Odango's hand before he left.

Osamu slurred, "Well, the label wants to know whether or not you guys would be ..."

I nodded my head along with what Osamu was saying, giving vague answers when needed without looking away from Odango.

"Are you even listening to me, Seiya-san?" snapped Osamu, turning my face towards him.

I forced myself to look away from Odango, who seemed to be in trance of some kind as more men tried to hit on her. "I am listening. Go on ..." I lied, tuning him out again as he slurred on once again.

Minutes passed and I almost drank myself to oblivion from boredom until ...

"Usagi! Would you stop staring at Seiya-kun's ass already?! You look desperate!"

That peaked my interest as I looked over to where Odango stood with her friends. She was flushed so cutely as she argued with her dark-haired friend (Reiko I think it was).

Odango's eyes met mine seconds later. I made it a point to show her my appreciation of her outfit for the night by looking her up and down while licking my lips hungrily. I raised my glass to her with a wink.

Her blush deepened as she made it a point to scurry off afterwards.

Taking a sip of my drink, I licked his lips once more as I burned the image of Odango's form in her lacy maroon dress that shouldn't even be legal to wear around men besides myself.

Images of me proving that point to her if I cornered her in a secluded area like the ladies' room danced around my head. How she'd be begging for release and I wouldn't give it to her till she said that she was mine.

A shiver ran down my back at that thought. My boxers tightening slightly, but I held myself back from chasing her as I downed my drink.

 _I'll make her mine soon enough ..._

A server offered me another drink. I gladly took it and forced myself to listen to Osamu prattle on with Odango dancing around in my head.

 _Soon ..._


	8. Touch

_We were alone in the living room this time. No Taiki, no Yaten, none of her friends ... Just_ _ **us**_ _._

 _She was waiting for me on the couch in nothing, but my jersey and boxers. "Seiya ..." her sweet voice cooed to me as she positioned herself in a seductive pose._

 _I looked around the room in confusion. "Odango, where is everyone?" I questioned, trying to reel in my reaction to how she was looking at me._

 _Ignoring my question, Odango got up and came over to me. "You look tense. Why don't you loosen up, Seiya?" she purred into my ear._

 _Her fingers trailing across my arms, across my chest, and down to my abs._

 _I stopped them (reluctantly) before they started to inch underneath my boxers and pajama pants. "Odango, you really don't want to do that ... " I managed out as I tried to push my growing arousal down._

 _Odango pouted, "And why not? I want you."_

 _"Because I want to have you as mine first before we even do something like this, " I explained to her._

 _Pressing herself against me, she breathed against my lips, "But I am yours. Always have been, always will be."_

 _A shiver ran down my spine when her hands finally reached their destination, grasping me with them._

 _A groan fell from my lips as her hands squeezed at me._

 _"Can I show you how much I love you, Seiya?" she whispered into my ear, giving my earlobe a lick._

 _I shakily nodded my head._

 _Odango smiled and pulled away from me, letting my shaft go. "Good, then we shall head over here to have fun unless you prefer it standing up." She winked at me as she moved back over to the couch._

 _My mouth went draw at how my Odango was acting like such a ... minx and it's just turning me on tenfold._

 _"Oh, Seiya ..." she purred once more at me, giving me a come hither gesture with her finger that had me rushing to her side within seconds._

 _I opened my mouth to say something when I remembered a very important oath that I made regarding Odango when she shoved me onto the couch._

 _Odango climbed on top of me, claiming my lips in a heated kiss. "Relax ..." she cooed sweetly, grounding herself against me._

 _I had to restrain myself from grabbing her and fulfilling all of her wishes from how she was rubbing against me right now._

 _I grasped onto her hips, stilling them. "What about us taking some time before we take this step, Odango?" I prompted her, awaiting her horrified look at realizing what we were so close to doing but it never came to my shock and inner relief._

 _Odango traced one of my fingers across her bottom lip with a giggle, giving it a kiss. "I am sure of this. Don't worry about it. Now ... " she tugged me free down below as she slinked downward, "it's time for me to get you to stop talking and much more doing than anything else."_

 _I almost pulled her back up to explain herself more until I felt her sweet mouth wrap around my dick. Another groan sounded from deep within my throat, my hand coming up to bury itself within her hair._

 _She hummed as she went to work on me, bobbing her head up and down._

 _"Oooohhh ... Odan ... Ummm ..."_

 _Minutes passed with Odango attentively lavishing my dick with her tongue, mouth, throat, and hands before I couldn't take it anymore._

 _Easing her off of my dick, I pushed her onto her back and lined myself up against her sweet pussy. "Are you sure about this?" I asked her before I allowed myself to lose control._

 _Through hooded eyes, she smiled at me and nodded. "I'm sure ... Take me ..."_

 _That was all I needed to hear for me to just slam fight into her, relishing in the cry she emitted before I set a rhythm for us._

 _She feels so good gripping me so tightly. Her angelic voice mewing and whimpering in pleasure at what I was doing to her._

 _"Seiya ..." she moaned, crying out when I threw her legs over my shoulders._

 _"Odango ..."_

 _ **"GET YOUR LAZY ASS UP ALREADY BEFORE YOU MAKE US LATE!"**_

I shot up in the futon that I was sleeping on while Odango was in my room. Coming to my senses, I glared at Yaten - who stood in the doorway with a bashful Odango standing next to him.

"Could you not, Shrimp?!" I hollered at the nitwit, wanting nothing more than to wring his neck right now if it weren't for Odango.

He just snorted, rolling his eyes as he threw my school bag at me. "Just come on already before we're all late to school because of you, " Yaten hissed and left the room.

Odango shyly came into the room, handing me my school uniform. "Here you go, Seiya, " she squeaked, kissing my cheek. "Thank you for letting me have your room last night. You really didn't have to do that for me. I could've just slept in here for the night and -."

I silenced her by placing my index finger against her soft lips. "I _**wanted**_ you to have my bed, Odango. There's no need to feel guilty or anything. I _**gave**_ you my bed because I _**wanted**_ to. Nothing else, " I said to her, eyeing her seriously.

"But ..." She started to protest, but I placed my whole hand against her mouth while shaking my head.

"Odango, I've told you _several_ times that I'd do anything for you. _**Anything**_ , even if it were something as simple as tying your shoes for you - I'd still do it for you because I _**want**_ to, " I declared, watching her eyes widening in slight realization.

Withdrawing my hand away from her mouth, I got out of bed and stretched. I felt Odango's eyes skimming over my bare torso and had to hold in a smirk.

"Now it's time for me to get ready for school before we're all late, " I threw over my shoulder, reaching down to my pajama pants to inch them off my hips slightly to give Odango a hint to what my next actions held. "You should go get something to eat before Taiki packs it all up. I'm about to get undressed."

I peeked over my shoulder at her to see her staring at my bare hips with appreciation. I almost slammed the door closed and locked it when a burst of arousal came over it after her eyes traveled down to my morning ... wood that I was sporting.

A blush came across her face when her eyes met mine. Her hands coming up to cover her cheeks.

"Anou ... I should really go now. I'll see you in a few minutes ..." she squeaked out before making a mad dash to the door.

"Okay! See you in a few ..." I breathed and started to tug my pants down when she embraced me tightly from behind.

"Thank you, Seiya. You're the best, " Odango breathed into my ear, giving my neck a quick kiss before she scurried out of the room.

A flush found itself across my own cheeks after the door shut behind her. "I really am hopeless for her, aren't I?" I mused before I went back to the task of getting ready for school.


	9. A Little Taste

I opened the door to the break room with a sigh of relief. "Finally!" I croaked out, walking into the room.

"Hey! Why are you ignoring me?!" screeched Odango as she followed me into the room, slamming the door shut behind her.

A smirk spread itself across my face at her barely contained irritation from earlier. "Who else would've saved the fair Odango in distress from being gobbled up by some wolves for trying to eat up all the refreshments meant for special personale?" I chuckled, heading over to the refreshments table.

She scoffed at me, "I am not a damsel in distress! I would've been just fine without you!"

I shrugged, grabbing a bag of cookies off the table. "Whatever you say, Odango, but here you go, " I stated and tossed her the bag of cookies before sitting down on the couch.

Odango gaped at me. Her eyes fluttering between the baked goods in her hands and me in astonishment.

"You're giving these to me?" she mused in surprise, staring at me as if I'd grown two heads.

I nodded my head, readjusting the strings on my guitar. "I am because you deserve them and I want you to have them, " I replied and started to play a tune on my guitar.

An internal conflict seemed to storm within her as she sat down across from me in silence. Her mouth opening and closing every few minutes before she just settled on stuffing her face with the sugar cookies I gave her.

A smile inched its way across my face as I watched her thoroughly enjoy herself.

A sense of tranquility seemed to have settled between us as time went by.

My fingers still strumming away at my guitar in a way I only touch Odango within my dreams.

My Odango Atama watched me play in some kind of trance through heavily lidded eyes, still nibbling away at the cookies in her lap.

My eyes drifted down to her lips after a while as the tension in the room grew into a new high.

 _I wonder if I could at least get_ _ **one**_ _taste in; just_ _ **one**_ _._

Then I shook my head, smacking myself internally.

 _You pervert! Stop trying to take advantage of Odango! She's your_ _ **friend**_ _for crying out loud! She doesn't even see you as attractive or anything - you're_ _ **just**_ _a friend to her!_

My fingers stroked the wrong chord on my guitar after that thought that had Odango jolting slightly in surprise. I muttered a sincere apology to her and went back to strumming away at my guitar; lost in thought.

 _She does want to be_ _ **more than**_ _friends though. I can_ feel _it within my bones that she does, especially from how she's been treating me for the past few weeks._

Ever since the morning after our movie night at my condo, Odango has been much more attentive with me. She's been going out of her way to make sure that our hands were touching in some way. Her body would draw closer to mine whenever she seems to be near me now as well. And her eyes ... Her eyes would be always trained on my lips as if they were a forbidden fruit that she'd willing indulge in its euphoric juices as her tongue would peek out from between her sweet petals she calls lips to come out and trace across her bottom lip in longing.

 _I'd gladly quench her thirst if she'd just ask me._

I gulped at that thought. My own tongue tracing across my bottom lip as I looked up from my guitar at Odango, who now seemed to have been asleep with a cookie dangling from her mouth.

 _I wonder how she does that sometimes ..._

I sat my guitar down and got up, moving over to her to wake her up at least so she'd wouldn't choke on the sweet pastry.

"Odango?" I called to her once I stood in front of her. My hands came down to rest on her shoulders as I kneeled down to her level.

"Odango?" I tried again, giving her a slight shake.

She still didn't react to me or anything.

Nibbling on my bottom lip, I moved to just ease the cookie out from between her lips when my eyes zoomed in on them. Wetting my lips with my tongue again, I started to lean forward in some type of trance.

 _I'm just going to have_ _ **one**_ _taste and I'll be good. Just_ _ **one**_ _taste to know what their secret is to quench my thirst for her sweet nectar._

Wrapping my mouth around the other half of the cookie, I bit into it and swallowed before brushing my lips against hers in a feathery caress.

 _Ummm ... Strawberry lip gloss and a hint of vanilla ... I'm not sure if I could stop myself at just_ _ **one**_ _..._

I continued to brush my lips against hers in a shadow of a kiss as something in my head kept on screaming at me about how wrong this was, but my heart won out at the end when I finally claimed her lips with my own.

Pouring all of my emotions into the kiss, I allowed this sweet euphoria that I'm sure that I'll never experience again.

 _She'll most likely never speak to me ever again after this ..._

My heart clenched at that thought and I subconsciously pressed my lips more against hers to drink some more of what they were offering. Pulling away after a few more minutes, I trailed my tongue over the corner of her mouth which earned me a gasp from her.

My eyes widened when I opened them (I didn't even realize that they had closed before) to the horrifying realization that she caught me red-handed taking advantage of her in her sleep. I smacked myself internally for my stupidity.

 _Now she'll surely hate me! I'm such an idiot!_

Shaking myself clear of shock and noticing the look of disgust that she was giving me, I started to babble (yes! I babble!),"Ugh! I shouldn't have done that! You must hate me now! All I was originally going to do was eat the other half of your cookie in your mouth, but -."

Her lips came down on mine in a heated kiss that had me wrapping my arms around her. Our tongues soon started to tango together in a passionate dance to assert dominance over the other.

My hands trailed down her sides to caress at her thighs as our kiss started to heat up even more when our breaths turned into pants of lust.

 _I'd die happily this way as long as she's in my arms ..._

That thought soon got punctured by the obnoxious sound of someone banging on the door.

I pulled away from Odango's sweet lips to glare at the cursed door as if it were the very person, who I could already guess disrupted this sweet turn of events.

"It's time for us to do some more rehearsals, Seiya! Stop fooling around and let's go!" came Shrimp's equally obnoxious voice from the other side of the door, thoroughly chilling the heated atmosphere between Odango and myself.

Rolling my eyes at my friend's impatience, I retrieved my guitar where I sat it at and slung it back over my shoulder. I reached out a hand to Odango and cooed to her, "Want to watch me play some more?"

Her eyes looked between mine and my out-stretched hand with uncertainty.

"Come on! I don't bite ... " I chuckled before I gave her my best pantie-dropping look as I added with a purr, "unless you ask me to."

A blush instantly flared across her cheeks as she got up and swatted at me. "Pervert!" she screeched at me, storming out of the room.

I followed after her, laughing my head off at how cute she is whenever she's flustered by me. Ignoring the looks that we were getting from our friends, I resumed rehearsal with a renewed passion as I put my all into it even more in dedication to Odango.

Our eyes never strayed away from each other throughout rehearsal as my heart did leaps and bounds at finally achieving its inner desires. Still looking into Odango's glittering eyes, one thought crossed my mind that had me smiling even bigger at her and left a warmth within me.

 _She's finally mine to have ..._


	10. Skin

I waited patiently for the oil to warm up in my bathroom while washing my hands.

I stared at my reflection in the mirror, giving myself a slight pep talk about what was about to happen between Odango and myself soon.

 _I can do this ... It's not like we're going to have sex ... I'm just going to give her a massage to help her ease some tension ... Just some tension ..._

I nibbled at my bottom lip after that thought as a different image of myself touching Odango in ways that I've yet to touch her. My lips brushing against her skin in tender kisses ...

 _STOP THAT! UGH! TAKE A COLD SHOWER WHY DON'T YA? You promised her you'd wait on her before you two take that step in your relationship, so stop having wet daydreams about having her beneath you in bed._

I cursed under my breath, splashing cold water onto my face to cool my head. My reflection staring back at me in the mirror.

 _I really am hopeless for Odango, but ... She's worth it. She's worthy of my endless devotion to her. She's the one who holds the key to my heart and I'd do_ _ **anything**_ _for her ..._

I moved over to the oil, turning off the heater to make sure that it was warm enough to use on Odango. Once I was satisfied by how warm it was, I grabbed it and looked at myself in the mirror again.

 _You can do this ... You'll be able to restrain yourself from doing anything ..._ _ **Erotic**_ _... To Odango while touching her skin ... She's your girlfriend, not one of your ... Flings ..._

I made a face of disgust at the mention of my previous bed partners who have been either glaring at me or become much more persistent about having another night with me since Odango and I started dating. A snort sounded from my throat about the latter as I shook the bottle in my hand to mix it up.

 _As if I'd give them any more of my time again. They already had served their purpose the one and only time I've been with any of them, which is give me a ride that'll keep me satisfied for two days then get the hell out! Nothing else, nothing more ... But Odango ..._

I looked over at the door, my heart instantly warming as a genuine smile spread itself across my face at the thought of the only girl who's ever captured my heart 100% without trying.

 _Odango is_ _ **different**_ _... She's_ _ **special**_ _to me ... I'd kill myself if I were to ever hurt her or treat her that way ... She is the light of my life and I'd be damned if I were the one who destroys it ... I cherish her with all my being!_

I chuckle sounded from me as I shook my head at myself. "I really am falling hard for her, huh?" I mused and stared back at my reflection in the mirror, "But it is worth it being hopeless for her instead of prattling on with my ... Old habits."

I made another face of disgust before schooling it into a seductive look to get a cute rise from my equally cute girlfriend (I'd never get sick of calling her that).

After a brief bout of laughter at the image of a blushing Odango hiding beneath my blankets, I opened the door and waltzed into my bedroom.

A hum sounded from me when I finally noticed her underwear, a giggle almost escaping as I made my way over to her.

 _Odango wears bunny underwear with ribbons on it! Too_ _ **cute**_ _!_

"I'm ready if you are ..." I voice purred into her ear, brushing my lips against her ear.

Odango nearly sprang up to her feet with a scream if I hadn't firmly, but gently held her down with one hand.

A kiss to her cheek made all of her fight or flight senses go numb as her form visibly relaxed at my presence. "I'm sorry for scaring you. Forgive me?" I cooed into her ear, giving her a kiss to the back of her neck that made her shiver.

Clearing her throat once again and holding back a blush, Odango replied with a slight squeak, "I forgive you."

I raised an eyebrow, brushing mg lips across her ear once more. "Are you sure? You can make me _work_ for your forgiveness if you want me to. I'd do anything for you, " I emphasized, giving her earlobe a nibble.

Odango's breathing deepened a bit as her scrunched up in thought.

I watched her inner dilemma with delight, laughing internally at how cute she looked. "Ok, now it's time for me to touch you, " I purred, enjoying how she visibly jumped at that sentence but seemed to also arch her back towards me in anticipation.

"Okay ... No funny business either ..." she ordered, giving me a sharp look despite how she was arching her back to raise her buttocks higher in the air.

"Only if you _want_ me to ..." was my last response before I went to work on the task at hand.

My hands met with her shoulders to rub at them before trailing up and down her back.

Odango's breath quickened slightly at the sensations my hands and the oil were sending throughout her body. Her back quivering when my lips met with the middle of her back as my nails gently grazed up and down her back.

 _Ummm ... She feels so good ... Her skin is so soft and she is moving closer to me ... Maybe I should ..._

My tongue trailed down her spine, my nails scratching gently at her waist, and my free hand rubbing circles on her inner thigh.

"Seiya ..." she moaned, clenching onto my sheets as I kissed the small of her back.

My control finally broke after I heard her moan my name. My arousal growing even more for the girl within my arms.

 _Time to make her feel even more like a queen._

"Odango ..." I breathed against her skin, reaching my hands around to her front to fondle her small mounds when ...

"Hey, Seiya! Where the hell have you been? We have a meeting with our - AH! MY EYES!" yelled Yaten, instantly covering his eyes after walking in on us..

Odango blushed, springing to her and wrapping my blanket around herself once more as she scurried off to the safety of my bathroom.

"I'm going to kill you ..." I snarled at my roommate, my stare turning deadlier as I started to stalk him like a lion on the hunt.

Shrimp broke into a sprint, hands still covering his eyes as I finally gave chase..

I shouted at him, "I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!"

He responded with a huff as he made his way over to Taiki to use him as a shield, "It's not my fault that you didn't put a sign up on your door that says 'I'm fucking my girlfriend right now, so come back later'!"

I let out a roar of anger after hearing that, tackling him onto the ground before he reached Taiki and proceeded to pummel him within every inch of his life.

Taiki just rolled his eyes at us and rubbed at his forehead, muttering something.

After I was satisfied that Shrimp had learned his lesson, I got up and hissed, "Don't ever do that again or I'm breaking your nose next time!" Then I stormed back into my room, shutting and locking it behind me with a sigh.

"Odango!" I called to her once I came to the bathroom door, knocking softly. "It's okay now. You can come back out now."

The door opened to reveal my sweet Odango, who was red from head to toe.

"Anou ..." she muttered nervously, wrapping my blankets around her petite form to cover up her modesty.

My heart warmed at the cute display and I took her into my arms, giving her a kiss. "You are just too cute, Odango, " I exclaimed with a giggle between kisses as I led us back to my bed.

She blushed even harder and protested, "But don't you have something to do?"

I snorted, "They can wait. You're more important. "

Odango visibly relaxed within my arms after a few minutes, melting into my kisses.

We didn't leave my room until an hour later. We just kissed and ran our hands up and down our backs and arms in tender caresses.


	11. Damage

I lathered in my shampoo into my dark locks, feeling much more refreshed now after weeks of nonstop working.

Taiki, Yaten, and myself have been in and out of the studio, photoshoots, dance rehearsals, and overall Japan for the past few weeks.

I've barely seen, let alone heard from Odango within that time and it's just been shitty without her. She brightens my days with just her presence, even if we're just sitting next to each other.

A chuckle sounded from me at that as I washed my hair clear of the white fuzz covering it.

 _Promiscuous Seiya Kou has officially been tamed by a loveable girl who loves to eat a lot ... My, how things change with you're in love!_

A guffaw sounded from me as I leaned forward, placing my hands up against the wall.

 _But she's worth it ... I wouldn't trade her for the world. I'd even give up singing if she'd ask me to ..._

A smile spread across my face at that thought. A warm feeling passing over me as I allowed the water to trail down my back.

I moved to dump some conditioner into my hair when the sound of someone knocking on the door sounded.

Snorting, I ignored it and went back to cleansing my hair of the sweat and grim it had from hours of dancing in a very hot suit underneath equally hot lights.

 _Taiki and Yaten will get it ..._

Just as I finished washing my hair and moved to wash down my body, another knock came to the door.

I ignored it, dismissing it as my two friends being too lazy or zoned out to answer the door just yet.

The knocking became even more persistent and obnoxious after I got out of the shower.

A growl sounded from deep within my throat as I grabbed a towel, wrapping it tightly around my waist and made my way out of the bathroom.

 _If it's Osamu, I'm going to strangle him._

"If it's you, Osamu, you chose the worst time to come. Why didn't you just -?" I started as I opened the door, only to fall speechless at the white-haired female standing behind it.

"Hell-ooooo, stranger. Long time no see, " she purred to me, instantly making my stomach turn in disgust as all of my senses screamed at me to slam the door right in her face - but ...

"Who the hell are you?" I sneered at her, barely holding in my impatience with her.

She just licked her lips at me. Her eyes scanning my drenched, barely clad body appreciatively.

"You're wasting my time!" I hissed, moving to slam the door in her face.

"Is that a way to greet one of your former flames?" she giggled shrilly and pushed her way pass me to enter into the apartment.

I glared at her. "You aren't a 'former flame'; you're just one of the many pieces of ass that I had the utmost pleasure of just fucking - the end. We were nothing more than that."

She turned around with a pout, placing a hand on her ample chest as a mock expression of hurt came across her face. "Oh my! You wound me! And I thought our night together was special!"

I rolled my eyes at her. "It was everything _but_ special. Just as I've said - you're nothing more than someone I fucked once and forgot about."

"But honey ..." she purred, moving over to me to try and stroke my face while I moved away, "how can ya forget me? I was your favorite, Yuka."

I made a face of disgust as she leered at me and moved away from her. "Sure you were. Now get the hell out before I have you thrown out!"

Yuka crossed her arms and scoffed, "Not until you fuck me again. My boyfriend won't even care if you do." Then she shrugged out of her coat to reveal her state of undress.

My disgust with her just grew tenfold and I made to snap at her when the door to my apartment (I forgot that I left it unlocked) flung open to reveal the equally revolting dark-haired female from the amusement park.

"Yuka! What is taking you so long? Is he gonna fuck us or not?" she screeched at Yuka, slamming the door behind her.

Yuka shrugged. "He refuses to fuck me, Fuji. You might have better luck convincing him."

 _Seiya, you definitely know how to pick them ..._ _ **NOT!**_ I mocked myself, feeling myself getting a headache from this turn of events.

Fuji eyed me up and down appreciatively. "Well, that shouldn't be too hard. He just needs a little of real woman's touch and he'll crack because I doubt that cinnamon roll of a girl I saw him with has even allowed him to pop her cherry yet." She shrugged out of her own coat to reveal that she was also bare underneath.

I kept my eyes adverted, my disgust at maximum now. "I'm quite happy with Odango, thank you very much. Now get the hell out of my apartment."

Fuji ignored that order, locking the door and moved over to me. "But you don't want us to leave. Yuka and I both know that you missed us. She and I are a great team sexually, even though she and I are best friends. We just work ..."

Yuka finished for her with a giggle, "Perfectly ..."

Fuji shoved me onto the couch and straddled one of my sides while Yuka straddled my other. "Why not allow us to _help_ you, Seiya-kun? You know that I have a _very_ good gag reflex and Yuka is _very_ flexible. This is harmless fun."

I struggled against them, wanting them away from me more than ever. I could have sworn I heard someone knock on the door a few times, but I couldn't tell with Yuka and Fuji still chattering in my ears.

Easing my towel off, Fuji licked her lips at the sight of my dick. "My ... What glorious pleasure that gave me when it was inside me. Can't wait for it to be back in me and ... Down my throat."

I moved to shove a giggling Yuka away from me, just as the sound of the door unlocking sounded before it opened to reveal the last person I wanted to see me like this.

"Hi, Seiya! I just came by to ..." chirped Odango brilliantly at first before her eyes took in my current state. Her smile instantly fading as my heart dropped to my stomach at the sight of a tear running down her face.

The bag in her hand dropped from her grasp as she stared at me with the most heartbroken look I've ever seen.

If the room wasn't so quiet now, we all would've missed the broken whisper from Odango.

 _"But you promised me ..."_

A sob wretched itself from her throat as she snapped around and ran away.

"ODANGO!" I yelled after her, flinging the two wenches off of me and chased after her while wrapping my towel around myself once more.

I caught up to her before she could reach the elevator and spun her around.

My heart instantly broke at how broken Odango looked at me as she screamed at me.

"Let me go! I don't ever want to see you again!"

She struggled against me as I tried to get her to look at me.

"Odango, please look at me. It wasn't what it loo-, " I started, only to be cut off sharply.

 _ **SLAP!**_

I slowly turned my head back to her and reached over to her to try and calm her. "Odango, I didn't -."

 _ **SLAP!**_

 _ **SLAP!**_

"I can't believe that I believed in you! You lied to me! I thought you had changed!"

I turned back towards her. My eyes pleading with her as I reached for her again.

"I did change. I swear on my life that I -."

 _ **SLAP!**_

"Shut up! Just **SHUT UP**! I can't believe that I was even considering giving myself to you tonight. I've missed you since you've been busy for the past few months, but now I'm not even sure if you told me the truth about that since you seemed to have time for those two ... " she broke off, taking in a shaky breath as more tears trailed down her face.

"Odango ..."

 _ **SLAP!**_

"DON'T EVER CALL ME THAT AGAIN!" She screamed at me, shoving me away from her. "I can't believe that I fell in love with you, but I guess that it's better that I learned now that you're still a ... A ... A _**playboy**_."

She spat out that word with the utmost disgust and took the custom-made key I gave her off her key ring.

"You can keep your trinkets! I don't want to see or hear from you ever again!" Odango shrieked at me before speeding into the elevator, sobbing brokenly.

"Happy anniversary ..." were her last words before the doors closed.

I felt absolutely sick to my stomach right now. Everything was a blur as I went back into my apartment. I didn't care whether or not I was a bit too rough with Yuka and Fuji when I flung them out of my apartment. Nothing could ease the storm raging within me at what agony I caused Odango.

I picked up the bag that she left me and disappeared into my bedroom. I peered into the bag to find a music box.

Taking it out, I turned the dial and it opened to reveal a dancing couple as music began to play. My eyes widened at the contents of the box.

Pictures from our dates from the past few months were inside of it as well as a note and a tiny golden key on a chain.

My stomach did twists and turns as I read the letter.

 _Seiya,_

 _This is my gift to you to celebrate 7 months of our love together. I'm so happy to be yours, I just ... I just want to give you what's rightfully yours since I've fallen ... I've fallen really hard for you to the point I could never see myself without you now. You've become everything to me within the past few months and ... I want you to have the key to my heart because you've stole my heart so effortlessly that I want nothing more than to be yours forever ... By the time you read this letter, we'd be in your bed feeling the "afterglow' as Minako-chan calls it. I love you with all my heart._

 _Forever yours,_

 _Odango_

My hand fisted the letter as a roar erupted from me. I threw the picture frame near me against the wall, watching it shatter before I curled up in a fetal position in my bed. The numb feeling from months ago returning to suffocate me with its dark talons at losing the light of my life over a misunderstanding.

 _What have I done?_

 _ **TBC ...**_


End file.
